Interesting
by avscarlet
Summary: Hari pertama Matt di Wammy's House benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi teman sekamarnya sangat menyebalkan sehingga membuatnya ingin mencari teman sekamar baru. Berhasilkah Matt menemukannya? Atau malah seharusnya Matt tidak perlu melakukannya?


**Disclaimer:** Death Note belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, I own nothing but the story

**Warnings:** OOC(maybe), typo(s), alur kecepetan, dst, dsb, dll, etc.

Hello Readers-san! Scarlet author baru di fandom Death Note ini, so, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! *membungkuk 90 derajat

Oke, tanpa banyak omong lagi Scarlet persembahkan, my first Death Note fanfiction. Enjoy!

**Interesting**

Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan bosan. Berkali-kali dia melirik arlojinya yang berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Aneh sekali, padahal anak itu merasa dia sudah lama berada di dalam mobil, namun kenapa arlojinya menunjukkan bahwa dia baru berada disana selama lima belas menit? Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya perjalanan ini tak akan pernah berakhir.

Roger yang mengendarai mobil tersebut tersenyum tipis melihat gelagat si rambut merah yang duduk di belakangnya itu. "Bersabarlah sedikit, Matt," katanya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah barumu."

Rumah baru? Benar, Matt memang akan pindah rumah. Namun rumah barunya bukanlah sebuah apartemen atau rumah-rumah yang biasa ditempati orang lain. Sama sekali bukan. Rumah barunya adalah sebuah panti asuhan untuk anak-anak berbakat yang bernama Wammy's House.

Ya, Matt memang baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut saat sedang dalam perjalanan mengunjungi sahabat mereka. Beruntung dia tidak ikut dalam perjalanan itu. Jika Matt ikut, pasti nasibnya tak jauh beda dengan kedua orang tuanya. Meski rasanya Matt lebih memilih meninggal bersama kedua orang tuannya daripada hidup sendirian begini.

"Matt, kita sudah sampai," kata Roger membuyarkan lamunan Matt, lalu turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah bagasi. Matt menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua peristiwa pasti ada hikmahnya, bukankah begitu? Setelah membersihkan pikirannya dari kecelakaan itu, Matt keluar dari mobil dan menarik kopernya yang telah dikeluarkan Roger menuju area Wammy's House mengikuti pria tua itu.

_Ini sih lebih mirip sekolah berasrama daripada panti asuhan_, itulah yang dipikirkan Matt saat melintasi lorong-lorong di Wammy's House. Bagaimana tidak? Tempat itu memiliki kelas, sistem peringkat, ruang rekreasi, perpustakaan, ruang makan yang mirip kafeteria di sekolah, dan banyak kamar tidur yang masing-masing hanya ditempati dua anak, kecuali untuk anak dengan tiga peringkat teratas yang diperbolehkan memiliki kamar sendiri.

Roger dan Matt berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dari sekian banyak pintu yang dilewatinya. Namun tidak seperti pintu kamar tidur yang memiliki nomor, pintu ini sama sekali polos. Roger memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Matt masuk. Matt sedikit terkejut melihat seorang gadis seumurannya sudah berada di dalam. Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu tengah memakan sebatang coklat sambil bersandar di dinding. Dia hanya melirik Matt sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Rupanya kau sudah datang," terdengar suara Roger di belakang Matt.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?"

Matt merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan suara gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar tidak seperti suara gadis pada umumnya. Gaya bicaranya juga tidak terdengar seperti seorang gadis. Namun Matt tidak begitu memusingkannya.

"Kenalkan dulu, Matt, itu Mello. Mello, ini Matt."

Matt kembali memandang gadis itu dan berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin, ingin memberikan kesan yang baik pada anak pertama yang ditemuinya. Sementara Mello hanya menatap Matt tajam, tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Sekarang, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" ulang Mello.

"Begini, kalian akan menjadi teman sekamar."

Kedua mata Matt dan Mello terbelalak lebar. Mereka terkejut, tentu saja. Mello terkejut karena setahunya, seorang anak dengan peringkat dua seperti dirinya boleh mendapatkan kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia harus berbagi kamar dengan anak yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya?

"Roger, bukankah ini melanggar ketentuan? Aku seharusnya boleh mendapat kamar sendiri, kenapa sekarang aku malah harus sekamar dengannya?" tanya Mello sambil melirik Matt tajam.

"Maaf Mello, tapi semua kamar sudah penuh. Yang tersisa hanya kamar peringkat tiga besar."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak sekamar dengan Near?"

"Near ada di peringkat satu, jadi dia lebih layak untuk mendapatkan kamar tidur sendiri daripadamu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak sekamar dengan si Peringkat Tiga?" tanya Mello lagi, namun tepat setelah menanyakannya Mello ingat bahwa si Peringkat Tiga adalah seorang anak perempuan. "Ah ya, tidak bisa, aku lupa," tambahnya buru-buru.

Aggrh! Kalau begini Mello tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mau tidak mau dia sekarang harus sekamar dengan anak bernama Matt itu. Mello melirik teman sekamar barunya yang sedang memasang ekspresi terkejut. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan percakapan Mello dan Roger.

Kenyataannya, Matt memang tidak mendengarkan percakapan Mello dan Roger, dia terlalu terkejut akan kenyataan bahwa dia akan sekamar dengan Mello. Kini otaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana bisa dia akan sekamar dengan seorang gadis? Bayangkan! Tidak mungkin kan Roger salah mengira dirinya seorang gadis sehingga membuatnya sekamar dengan Mello? Begini-begini Matt kan sama sekali tidak mirip perempuan.

"Err, Roger, kau tidak salah kan saat kau bilang aku akan sekamar dengannya?" tanya Matt sambil melirik Mello takut-takut. "Maksudku, dia kan perempuan, aku tidak mungkin—"

GREP! Sebuah tangan menarik kerah baju Matt tinggi-tinggi, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tangan itu adalah milik Mello.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa yang kau bilang perempuan, hah?" teriak Mello tepat di depan wajah Matt. "Asal kau tau saja, aku ini laki-laki tulen! Berani sekali kau mengatai aku perempuan! Dasar kau—"

"Cukup! Kalian berdua, hentikan pertengkaran kalian dan kembali ke kamar!" perintah Roger, membuat Mello melepaskan kerah baju Matt dengan kasar dan segera melenggang ke pintu. "Mello, tunjukkan pada Matt letak kamar kalian!" tambahnya.

Dengan kesal Mello menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan coklat batangan dari kantung celananya, kemudian menggigitnya dengan kasar. "Ayo cepatlah, dasar lambat!"

Dengan enggan, Matt mengambil kopernya dan berjalan mengikuti Mello ke kamar mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara selama perjalanan. Matt hanya menatap punggung Mello dengan tatapan tidak suka sambil menggosok-gosok lehernya yang masih terasa sakit. Mello memiliki tubuh kecil, ramping, dan rambutnya sebahu, tidak salah kan kalau Matt mengira dia perempuan dengan penampilan seperti itu? Tapi Mello malah bertindak kasar dengan menarik kerah baju Matt. Bisa saja Matt mati kehabisan nafas karena tindakannya itu. Oke, itu berlebihan, tapi yang pasti perlakuan Mello pada Matt tadi sudah keterlaluan.

Matt menghela nafas. Rasanya dia tidak mungkin bisa berteman dengan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Sampai," kata Mello singkat, lalu segera membuka pintu kamar nomor dua puluh enam itu dan masuk tanpa menunggu Matt yang sudah pasti akan mengikutinya.

Oke, kamar ini memang lebih kecil dan sederhana dari kamar lama Matt, namun untuk ukuran sebuah panti asuhan, kamar ini terbilang bagus. Ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja belajar, dan lemari besar di kedua sisi tempat tidur. Benar-benar tidak seperti sebuah panti asuhan. Tanpa berniat untuk lebih lama memandangi kamar barunya, dia segera membuka koper dan mulai menata barang bawaannya. Diliriknya Mello sekilas, anak laki-laki itu telah duduk di meja belajarnya, berkutat dengan soal-soal sulit sambil memakan coklat. Matt yang memang pada dasarnya sulit untuk bersosialisasi tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tidak, apalagi setelah perlakuannya tadi.

Setelah selesai menata barang-barangnya, Matt mengambil game console dari kantung depan kopernya dan berbaring telentang diatas tempat tidur. Akhirnya dia bisa bebas melanjutkan permainannya yang terhenti di level 20 karena perjalanan menuju Wammy's House tadi.

_Dor! Dor! Cklek! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Cklek!_

Mello memejamkan matanya dan mendengus kesal. Suara dari game console Matt telah membuyarkan konsentrasinya mengerjakan soal trigonometri yang cukup sulit. Namun Mello juga tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan teman sekamarnya, jadi dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara-suara itu.

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Cklek! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Mello memejamkan matanya semakin rapat. _sin ⁵⁄₃π + cos ¼ π – tg π, sin ⁵⁄₃π sama dengan ½ √3.._

_Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Cklek! Dor!_

_cos ¼ π sama dengan ½ √2.._

_Dor! Dor! Cklek! Dor! Dor!_

_dan tg π sama dengan.._

_Dor! Dor! Dor! BOOM!_

Mello bangkit dari tempatnya. Cukup sudah! Habis kesabarannya mendengar bunyi mengganggu itu. Jika begini terus, dia tidak akan bisa konsentrasi belajar maupun mengerjakan soal. Dengan begitu dia tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Near dan menjadi peringkat satu. Dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanya 'berbicara baik-baik' dengan teman sekamarnya agar mematikan suara-suara itu.

"Matt," kata Mello sambil menghampiri si rambut merah yang hanya merespon "Hm?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar game console-nya.

"Bisakah kau matikan suara game console-mu itu? Aku sedang belajar disini," kata Mello, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Setelah level ini selesai akan kumatikan suaranya."

Jawaban itu tak cukup memuaskan bagi Mello karena dia bisa menebak bahwa level yang dimaksud Matt pasti sulit, sehingga anak itu tidak mau mem-pause permainannya hanya untuk mematikan suara. Dan jika level itu sulit, pasti waktu untuk menyelesaikannya akan lama, dengan begitu Mello akan membuang beberapa menit berharganya hanya untuk menunggu Matt menyelesaikan game-nya.

"Tidak, matikan sekarang!"

Matt mendecak kesal. "Kubilang nanti setelah level ini selesai."

"Kubilang matikan sekarang!"

"Nanti!"

"Sekarang!"

"Nanti!"

Mello tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Ditariknya game console Matt, si pemilik yang tidak terima pun menarik kembali benda itu ke arahnya tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar. Mello menarik lebih keras lagi, begitu pula dengan Matt, namun kali ini pandangannya sudah lepas dari layar. Dia memandang Mello dengan sorot marah.

"Lepaskan game console-ku!"

"Tidak, sampai kau mematikan suaranya!"

"Kubilang nanti setelah—oh tidak!"

Terkejut akan seruan Matt, Mello melepaskan game console itu dan memandang Matt takut-takut jika tanpa sengaja dia merusak benda kesayangan anak berambut merah itu. Jika itu terjadi uang yang telah dikumpulkannya untuk membeli coklat akan habis untuk mengganti game console Matt.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Matt sambil menunjukkan layar game console-nya pada Mello. Mello memandanginya sejenak, tak tampak kerusakan dimana-mana. Namun dia akhirnya mengerti maksud Matt saat menangkap kata 'Game Over' terpampang besar di layar.

"Well, level itu sudah selesai bukan? Sekarang matikan suaranya, aku harus belajar," jawab Mello enteng sambil melenggang kembali ke meja belajarnya.

Amarah Matt memuncak. Dimasukkannya game console ke saku celananya dan dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, lalu membantingnya keras begitu sudah berada diluar. Matt yakin, dia tidak akan bertahan lama dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Mungkin jika dia bisa berteman baik dengan salah satu anak di Wammy's selain Mello, dia akan diijinkan untuk berbagi kamar dengan anak itu. Ah, tapi tadi Roger bilang kamar disini sudah penuh kecuali kamar peringkat tiga besar. Kalau begitu, dia akan mencari dua anak lain yang tersisa.

_Tunggu, sepertinya tadi Mello mengatakan salah satu nama dari dua anak itu. Siapa ya? Clear? Fear? Tear? Ah ya! Near!_

Matt akan mencari anak bernama Near itu. Siapa tau jika Matt bisa berteman baik dengannya, dia akan mau berbagi kamar dengan Matt dan Matt tidak perlu sekamar dengan Mello. Tapi Matt baru sadar, dia sama sekali tak punya petunjuk tentang Near. Bahkan penampilannya saja Matt tidak tau, yang dia tau hanyalah bahwa Near adalah anak dengan peringkat satu di Wammy's House. Peringkat satu? Berarti pasti banyak anak yang mengenali Near bukan? Kalau begitu mudah saja, Matt tinggal bertanya pada salah satu anak dimana Near berada dan mulai mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei kau!" seru Matt pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua yang kebetulan berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa kanvas dan alat-alat lukis lengkap.

Gadis itu berhenti dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung. Matt mengangguk, lalu gadis itu pun menghampiri Matt. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tau dimana Near?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Near ada di ruang rekreasi."

"Terima kasih," kata Matt sambil balas tersenyum dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, namun gadis itu menahannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau anak baru itu?"

Matt mengangguk. "Benar, namaku Matt."

"Aku Linda. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ayo kuantar ke ruang rekreasi, kau pasti belum tau jalan kesana kan? Lagipula aku juga akan kesana."

Dan akhirnya Matt memenuhi ajakan gadis bernama Linda itu. Dia mengajak Matt mengobrol banyak hal sambil berjalan. Mulai dari menanyakan apa hobi Matt, dimana rumah Matt sebelumnya, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain seperti itu. Matt tidak keberatan ditanyai seperti itu, malah sebenarnya dia senang, karena Linda bisa membuat pembicaraan terus mengalir dan mereka tidak merasa canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran sejak tadi, kenapa kau mencari Near?"

Matt terdiam. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Tidak mungkin bukan dia mnenjawab 'Itu karena aku tidak akur dengan teman sekamarku dan membutuhkan teman sekamar baru'. Bisa-bisa dia akan menambah masalahnya dengan Mello jika menjawab seperti itu. Tapi, kalau begitu, bagaimana Matt menjawabnya?

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Linda, membuat Matt mendesah lega karena tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Nah, itu Near," tambahnya sambil menujuk anak kecil berambut putih dengan piama putih yang sedang memainkan puzzle putih di pojok ruangan.

"Sudah ya Matt? Aku mau melukis dulu, sampai jumpa!" kata gadis itu lagi sambil bergegas menghampiri sekelompok anak lain yang juga membawa kanvas dan alat lukis. Matt tidak menghiraukannya, terlalu sibuk mengamati anak bernama Near itu. Entah kenapa Matt merasa anak berambut putih itu akan sulit untuk didekati. Ya, mungkin saja itu karena dia bermain sendirian di pojok ruangan. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau Matt mencoba mendekatinya?

"Hai," sapa Matt. Near menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongakkan kepala, menatap anak yang menyapanya. "Halo Matt."

Matt tersentak. Bagaimana Near bisa tau namanya?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Matt, Near berkata lagi, "Roger baru saja memberitau saya."

_Oh, Pak tua itu, tentu saja. Kenapa tak terpikir olehku?_

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mencari saya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya kau adalah murid terpintar disini, itu membuatku penasaran dan tertarik untuk mengenalmu." Bohong, tentu saja. Matt tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya.

Near memutar-mutar rambut ikalnya dengan jari. "Saya bukan orang yang menarik. Daripada saya, saya rasa Mello lebih menarik..."

Matt mencibir. Ya, tentu saja Mello lebih menarik dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak seperti itu orang pasti akan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"...jadi kalau kau mencari anak yang menarik, saya sarankan kau menemui Mello."

Meskipun tidak kentara, Matt tau Near telah mengusirnya. Ya, mengusirnya dengan cara yang halus, sangat halus, namun dapat dipahami Matt. Tidak salah memang kalau Near mengusirnya, mungkin saja Matt sudah mengganggu waktu bermain anak berambut putih itu.

Sudahlah, kalau rencanaku tak berhasil lebih baik aku melanjutkan gameku saja. Ah, tapi aku masih punya kesempatan!

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan menemui Mello. Tapi, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Silahkan."

"Siapa yang menduduki peringkat tiga saat ini?"

"Itu adalah Linda."

Anak yang mengantarnya ke ruang rekreasi tadi adalah peringkat tiga? Sebenarnya Matt cukup menyukai sifatnya, sayangnya Linda adalah seorang perempuan. Sehingga tidak mungkin bagi Matt untuk sekamar dengannya. Kini hancur sudah harapan Matt untuk bisa berganti teman sekamar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Matt keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Kesal, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dan apa yang dilakukan Matt saat sedang kesal? Bermain game. Namun tentu saja dia tidak akan bermain game di kamarnya. Dia sedang malas untuk menghadapi emosi Mello yang pasti akan meledak lagi karena suara gamenya. Lalu, kenapa suaranya tidak dimatikan saja? Jawabannya mudah, game tanpa suara bagaikan makanan tanpa garam. Tidak enak, tidak seru(?) dan rasanya kurang lengkap.

Jadi disinilah Matt sekarang, di sebuah ruang kelas yang sudah kosong, melanjutkan gamenya tadi sambil duduk di pojok ruangan. Suara tembakan dari game console menggema di seluruh ruangan. Inilah yang Matt inginkan, bisa bermain game sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Matt tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia berada di ruangan itu. Yang pasti dia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan dua belas level, termasuk level yang gagal dia menangkan karena Mello tadi, dan mungkin akan bertambah lagi kalau saja baterai game console-nya tidak habis. Alasan lainnya yaitu, Matt kelaparan. Diliriknya arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Pukul sebelas lebih empat puluh enam menit. Lorong diluar ruang kelas terlihat gelap, karena tentu saja hari sudah malam. Tidak ada cahaya sama sekali dan Matt tidak tau dimana letak tombol lampunya. Meski begitu, Matt tidak menyerah. Jika dicari, tombol lampu itu pasti akan ketemu kan?

Setelah memasukkan game console-nya ke dalam saku, Matt meraba-raba dinding dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Baru tiga puluh lima detik mencari, tangan kanan Matt menemukan tombol lampu yang dicarinya. Saat akan menekannya, Matt melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan dari arah kirinya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berjalan-jalan di tengah malam. Siapa? Untuk apa? Matt tidak tau dan tidak peduli. Orang itu mungkin bisa mengantarnya kembali ke kamarnya, dan lebih baik lagi kalau dia juga memberi Matt sesuatu yang dapat dimakan.

Cahaya itu semakin mendekat dan Matt bersiap-siap membuka mulut untuk meminta tolong. Namun bukan ucapan minta tolong yang keluar dari mulutnya saat mengetahui siapa orang itu, melainkan teriakan.

"Mello! Apa yang kau—"

Mello membekap mulut Matt dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang lainnya mematikan senter, menghilangkan satu-satunya cahaya yang ada. Matt memberontak, namun Mello malah merapatkan telapak tangannya ke mulut Matt.

"Berhentilah memberontak atau kita berdua akan terkena masalah," bisiknya tepat di telinga Matt, membuat Matt menelan ludah dan sontak terdiam.

Setelah beberapa menit hening, Mello akhirnya melepaskan bekapannya pada Matt dan menarik nafas lega.

"Oke, tadi itu untuk apa?" tuntut Matt.

"Untuk menghindarkan kita berdua dari masalah."

"Masalah seperti apa?"

Dahi Mello berkerut, pertanda dia mulai kesal menghadapi Matt. "Masalah seperti apa?! Biar kuberitau, masalah yang kumaksud adalah masalah seperti Roger menemukan kita berkeliaran tengah malam dan dia akan menghentikan peredaran coklat di Wammy selama seminggu!"

Aneh, di telinga Matt hal itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti sebuah masalah. Matt bisa hidup seminggu, bahkan lebih, tanpa makan secuil coklat pun.

"Dan dia mungkin juga akan menyita game console bodohmu itu!" tambah Mello.

Oke, itu terdengar seperti sebuah masalah besar bagi Matt.

"Sekarang, ayo ikuti aku!" perintah Mello sambil menyalakan senternya kembali dan berjalan ke arah datangnya tadi. Matt mengikutinya, tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan Matt berjalan beriringan dengan Mello. Bukannya Matt takut gelap, dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti pengikut Mello. Lagipula, ada yang ingin ditanyakannya pada si maniak coklat itu.

"Hei Mello, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Kalau ingin tanya, tanyakan saja, tidak usah basa basi!"

_Ugh! Dia tetap saja kasar!_ pikir Matt, namun dia berusaha mengabaikannya dan menanyakan apa yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran. "Kalau keluar di malam hari akan membuatmu kena masalah, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Hening. Matt memandang wajah Mello yang ekspresinya tak terbaca, apalagi di cahaya remang-remang seperti ini. Sepertinya anak berambut pirang itu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menjawabnya kalau—"

"Aku mencarimu."

"Eh?" tanya Matt terkejut. Mello mencarinya? Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

Langkah Mello terhenti. Dia memutar badannya menhadap Matt. "Aku mencarimu bodoh! Kau tidak kembali ke kamar sejak siang dan juga tidak muncul saat makan malam. Kupikir kau mengadukan sikapku pada Roger, atau lebih buruk lagi kau kabur dari sini pada hari pertamamu hanya karena aku menyuruhmu mematikan suara game consolemu itu!"

Wajah Mello berubah merah. Dia marah sekaligus malu. Bisa-bisanya dia berteriak mengatakan perasaannya pada orang yang baru dia kenal? Otaknya benar-benar sedang tidak beres, mungkin karena dia belum makan coklat lagi sejak makan malam selesai. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang coklat..

Mello memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalamnya. Kemudian dia menyodorkan benda itu pada Matt. "Itu untukmu. Kau belum makan sejak tadi kan?"

Sementara itu, Matt hanya memandang benda yang disodorkan Mello tak percaya. Benda itu adalah sebuah coklat batangan. Matt terkejut. teman sekamarnya yang kasar dan emosian itu memberikan sebuah coklat pada Matt? Mello juga merasa bersalah padanya? Dan yang paling sulit dipercaya adalah dia mengambil resiko tidak makan coklat seminggu hanya untuk mencari Matt?

Jika orang lain yang melakukannya mungkin itu adalah hal biasa. Tapi disini Mello yang kita bicarkan. Dia adalah orang yang sangat menyukai coklat, setidaknya itu yang Matt pikirkan karena hampir setiap saat dia selalu makan coklat. Tindakan Mello yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Matt tersentuh. Dia jadi ingat kata-kata Near, _"Saya bukan orang yang menarik. Daripada saya, saya rasa Mello lebih menarik..."_

Sekarang Matt menyadari bahwa kata-kata Near ada benarnya. Ya, Mello memang seseorang yang menarik. Tindakannya sama sekali tak bisa ditebak. Dia adalah orang yang penuh kejutan. Sepertinya mulai saat ini akan lebih mudah bagi Matt untuk menerima Mello sebagai teman sekamarnya. _Yeah, I don't mind sharing a room with someone interesting like him._

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Matt dan Mello saling melempar pandangan. Ya, mereka mendengarnya, suara langkah kaki dari belakang mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka berdua berlari hingga sampai ke kamar tidur mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan piama flanel terlihat sedang mengusap matanya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain memegang senter dan menyorotnya ke segala arah.

"Sepertinya aku tadi mendengar suara, kenapa tidak ada orang ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kemudian gadis itu menguap lebar dan berbicara lagi, "Mungkin hanya kucing." Dan dia pun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

**FIN**


End file.
